The Royal Family
by mawee-no-baka
Summary: Not for kawaii-phobics!!! Ever wonder how our beloved Super Handsome Blossom Trio met? Set in a kindergarten classroom ^_^ R&R onegai, I'm so proud of this!


^_^ A kawaii little ficcy about our beloved Super Handsome Blossom Trio. I was kind of wondering how they met and I wrote this! It's rather cute ^_^ Enjoy!!!  
  
ps. I don't own FB ;_;  
  
WaRnInG: Frequent use of the words little, squeal, and giggle. Also possible abuse to the suffix -ful. Thank you.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The kindergarten class was just as a kindergarten class should be on everyone's very first day. Loud, hectic, full of running children, things smashing, paint spilling, papers scattered in disarray, wax crayons of various colours flying across the room. Basically all of the children participated in the chaos except for one.  
  
This one sat quietly in the corner, ignoring the disorder all around him. Calmly, he was sitting on a bright red, three-legged stool, studying a picture book he had opened over his lap. A single word was printed at the bottom of each page, describing the simply, brightly coloured picture above it.  
  
The olive-green eyes flicked over the words, and the little dark-haired boy mumbled, using all his effort to read the simple words all by himself.  
  
"Ro-bin." he mumbled under his breath, using a tiny finger to follow the letters as they seemed to stretch across the page. "Tree. Dog. Snow-man. Cl- oud. Bum-ble-bee. Sun-shine." He was obviously the peaceful one of the class. No one even came close to his tranquility, but he hardly to seemed to be aware of what was going on around him, only reading his books, with their primitive words, mispronouncing some but sitting quiet and shy where no one would pay him any mind. He didn't want to be in the middle of the crowd, unlike some children who would do anything to become the center of attention.  
  
Such as another, with shortish silvery hair, who was having the time of his life fingerpainting random people. How he had gotten into the paint in the first place was beyond anyone's guess, but that wasn't the point. Anyone who made the mistake of coming anywhere near his paint-drenched hands was immediately decorated with brilliant shades of green, blue and yellow. He giggled wildly and, grinning, smeared some over the stomach of his cream- coloured turtleneck, before putting his paint-dripping hands into the hair of a little girl, who squealed, whether with excitement or anger, no one could say. The were only children, after all. But, her take on the whole class-canvas idea soon became apparent as she helped the little boy by dunking her hands into the paint and running around the classroom, smearing it all over anyone close enough to touch.  
  
And then there was a little black-haired boy standing in the middle of it all, shouting at the top of his little, five-year-old lungs and throwing wax crayons and naked dollies he had stripped all by himself across the room, an expression of delight on his face as he added his own two cents to the disarray.  
  
Unfortunately, their teacher was late. Well, it was only unfortunate to anyone who would probably be cleaning up this mess later on. (ie. The janitor.) But to them, they were having the time of their lives in a huge room full of other kids with no grown-ups to tell them what to do.  
  
Suddenly, the silver-haired boy shouted, "Lesh play a game!" as he stood on top of one of the tables. He pretended he was their king. It seemed a perfectly kingly thing for a kindergartner, but no real king ever had to dodge a crayon, a blob of clay, a shoe, a banana, and a doll stripped naked that seemed to fly at him out of nowhere.  
  
Silence took over for a brief moment, just before all the little children began shouting their suggestions.  
  
"Hide and seek!"  
  
"Dollies!"  
  
"House!"  
  
"Tag!" shouted one little blond girl wearing striped overalls. "Less play tag!"  
  
The light-haired boy/king had made his wonderful, kingly decision. "Yeah, Tag!" he screeched playfully, giving a nearby boy an exaggerated tap on the shoulder. "You're It!"  
  
The boy giggled, and ran after the girl nearest to him, and before long the entire class was tramping around the room, trying to escape whoever was It.  
  
Except for that quiet little boy, who was still sitting in the corner, reading a book, a pile of already read ones building up beside him. The pale-haired boy with the golden eyes pouted slightly at the sight of him, lonely and quiet and far away from everyone else, and wandered up to stand in front of where the solemn little boy sat on his firetruck red milking stool.  
  
"Hi~!" said the little boy with golden eyes as he gave a friendly grin. "My name's Ayame. Wha'sh yours?"  
  
The quiet bookworm looked up at Ayame, tearing his gaze from his book and managed a little, wobbly smile.  
  
"I'm Hatori."  
  
"Why don't you come play tag wiff us? We're having lossa fun playing Tag!" said Ayame loudly, bouncing up and down once or twice just for emphasis.  
  
Hatori shook his head seriously. "No thank you. I'd rather read." He mumbled, resuming his book. "Flow-wer."  
  
Ayame pouted. "Aww no, no! Come play wiff us, I want you to play!" he grasped Hatori's chubby hand in his own and pulled him off the stool and into the huge crowd of people.  
  
"You're It!" giggled Ayame as he tapped Hatori's shoulder after being smacked quite hard across the back by an overly hyper little girl. Immediately, all the children scattered away from Hatori, yelling at each other that the mysterious dark-haired bookworm was It.  
  
Hatori, shyly at first, began chasing his classmates. At first his efforts were halfhearted, but soon he found himself squealing with delight as the game of tag raged in the classroom. Finally, the teacher burst in through the door, looking rather frazzled, her glasses lopsided on her nose. It was a classic case of too little, too late. The blood drained from her face as she saw what the children were doing to her classroom.  
  
She stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply, which brought the children to attention with small screams of surprise. They all froze.  
  
"Now." She said in an out-of-breath tone, as if she had run all the way there( She probably had.) "We probably don't know each other, so..."  
  
And so the kindergartners were sat down in a circle, taking turns telling everyone their names and their favorite things. Most of the children found it fun to be able to tell everyone that their favorite colour was blue and have everyone listen. But, in the end it became sort of long, so they continued their game halfheartedly until finally they were set free to play /calmly/.  
  
Ayame wandered about the classroom with Hatori as they talked (they mostly meaning Ayame), Hatori shy compared to an enthusiastic little Aya (who was bouncing energetically around him in happy little circles), about their favorite foods, games, animals, what they wanted to be when they grew up, all the things little children always tell each other. Apparently, Ayame wanted to be a magician, and Hatori eventually confessed that he wanted to be a fireman.  
  
Ayame was searching for something to do, and Hatori followed along, partly because he enjoyed talking to someone and partly because he had nothing better to do. Ayame finally confessed that he couldn't find anything interesting to do, and shyly Hatori suggested that they build something with building blocks. Ayame agreed, and they walked over to where a girl and a boy were building something big.  
  
Ayame tried to take a block from the huge box of wooden cubes, before the boy shouted, "Don't use any blocks!"  
  
"Why not?" demanded Ayame indignantly, puffing up his little chest and trying to look tough.  
  
"Because we're making a really big castle and we need all the blocs!" said the boy, loud and proud. He was the one who had been throwing crayons and naked dollies earlier on.  
  
"Well you /have/ to let us use /some/!" cried Ayame, before Hatori piped up in his shy, quiet voice,  
  
"How about we help them build their castle? Can we?"  
  
The boy thought for a minute and smiled. "Ayop! But I'm the king!" he added quickly, before someone else could claim the position. He put on a blue construction paper crown decorated with macaroni and glitter glue. "And Kaze's the queen." He said, putting a red paper crown, likewise decorated with sparkles and pasta, on her head. The girl blushed, nodded, and repeated him. "I'm the queen."  
  
"You're the prince." continued the boy, putting another macaroni crown over Hatori's head. Hatori gave a little smile of appreciation.  
  
"And now, for you..." he said, pointing to Ayame with a giggle. "There's no royal stuff left for you, so you can be a knight."  
  
"But there's one more crown!" protested Ayame with a pout. "You're mean."  
  
The boy giggled. "Okay, if you don't mind being the lovely, /girly/ princess!"  
  
(A/N: If Ayame is anything like the way we know him now, we all know he wouldn't mind at all ^_^)  
  
Ayame danced around happily. "YAY! I'm the princess, I'm the princess!" he sand, perfectly happy. "Hurray for Princess Ayame, and Prince Hatori, and King... What's your name?"  
  
"Shigure!" said the boy proudly, standing up a little straighter.  
  
"King Shigure and Queen... um... Kaze?"  
  
The girl gave a nod of approval.  
  
"We need our castle /extra/ big!" declared Shigure as he stacked the blocks double time! All four of them worked extra extra hard until there was a square fencelike thing on the ground, a whopping two feet high!  
  
They all stepped proudly into their wonderful castle, and seat cross-legged in the square. "I am the King!" boomed Shigure (as if he hadn't said it enough already) "The King of... um..."  
  
"The bumblebee tree?" suggested Hatori, remembering the words he'd read in his picture books earlier on.  
  
Kaze giggled. "That's a silly name!"  
  
Shigure puckered up his face in a very kingly manner (or so he thought, since kindergartners know close to NOTHING about kings...) "No, it's a lovelyful name." He said, in a five-year-old's impression of a snooty butler. (even though he was supposedly a king... kids, go figure.)  
  
Hatori smiled, glad his idea was approved.  
  
"I AM THE PRINCESS OF THE BUMBLEBEE TREE!" shouted Ayame in a singsong tone, twirling in circles.  
  
"I AM THE MIGHTYFUL KING OF THE BUMBLEBEE TREE!" yelled Shigure, indicating his macaroni crown as if it needed to be pointed out to be noticed.  
  
"I AM THE QUEEN OF THE BUMBLEBEE TREE!" crie dKaze, before adding, "You sure we can't change the name?"  
  
"I'm the prince of the Bumblebee Tree." chirped Hatori.  
  
And so the Royal Family played Go Fish in their wonderful, two-foot high castle/fence thing made of big wooden blocks with letters painted on the sides. And for lunch, they each luxuriously ate half a tuna fish sandwich, some crackers, and elegantly sipped apple juice from a royal juicebox. They would have eaten their bananas too, had they not been thrown across the room in that wonderful, teacher-less fiasco.  
  
"I like this apple juice." declared Princess Ayame. "It's very..."  
  
"Tastyful." suggested King Shigure.  
  
"Yes, tastyful."  
  
Prince Hatori nibbled the corner of his tuna fish sandwich and said quietly, "I'm happy to be the prince."  
  
King Shigure smiled obnoxiously and shouted at the to pof his lungs,  
  
"YAY FOR THE KING AND THE QUEEN AND THE PRINCE AND THE PRINCESS OF THE BUMBLEBEE TREE!"  
  
And they reigned well. Until they were forced to disassemble they lovelyful castle and put it nicely back in the box. But, a King was a King, a Queen was a Queen, a Prince was a Prince and a Princess... Well, this princess was a boy princess due to lack of royal positions, but Ayame didn't seem to mind at all and so a Princess was a Princess nonetheless.  
  
And... um... THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!  
  
Now wasn't that just a lovelyful ending?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
DONE! Ain't it kawaii ^_^ Review, NOW!!! 


End file.
